


Laughing in the Snow

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Snow time play is for snowman, ice sculptures, ice skating, snow angels and more! But apparently anything could be done when the laughing trio were in the midst of a laugh-a-thon.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Gudako, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Kudos: 5





	Laughing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over at the two woman that wore a lot less than she was. In the snow, Gudako would like to add when compared to her own layers of clothing. Neither of the pair seeming especially put out.

Hakuno was practically in route for a fall stroll. The fact that she was wearing shoes was a miracle in and of itself, especially, when said shoes were actually boots that went up just a little past the ankles. A gold and white layered dress was on her person that just went a little past her knees. The material not as light as her usual wear, but positively breezy compared to Gudako's thick wool sweaters. To top off this travesty, she wore a simple cloak for warmth. One she could see more as a red riding hood costume item than anything else. 

But that was not as extreme as the last woman with them.

Nefertari was beholden as if she just came form Egypt herself. Gudako felt lucky it was only a smaller dress than Hakuno's was, but still more set out for if she was in a blazing hot sun and expected it. Her feet covered only in sandals. Fashionable as they were. At least as a Servant she could get away with it. Possibly. 

Compared to the two, Gudako felt overdressed. The mittens, the scarf - as cute as she thought the panda pattern was, thermal pants, knee high boots, sweaters, and a wooly hat. She was all packed up and ready to go like a normal person. 

"How do you play in the snow, Gudako?" Hakuno asked. Her eyes gleaming as she took in the snow. Her hand cupping the flakes, revealing she did at least have gloves on. 

"Yes, Master, I have never seen a sand that melts in my lifetime." Neferari spoke up swiftly after. Her own hands were covered by gloves as well, miracles of miracles. 

Alright, time to be a teacher. Gudako scooped up a bit of snow and compressed it with her hands. "This, my fine ladies, is what we all call a snowball. An object we can use as a projectile, or the start of every child's past time in making a snowman. You do this by setting it on a very snowy ground and roll it around.. We typically add tow more above it and decorate it to look like a person. Or! Or my fine fellows, we end up making it big enough as one ball to carve out a snowperson sculpture. I prefer that over the ice ones. A _lot_ more forgiving on mistakes."

Hakuno's eyes shined in humor. "I am making one of Gil." 

"Ramses would love one made for himself as well." Sweet and loveable Nefertari added on as well. 

Gudako believed she did a marvelous job of not laughing at the images that were brought to mind of badly done sculptures of the two kings. "We can get on them as soon as I go over a few more winter activities, so you both can remember them as options next time. This might not be the only time we visit snowy places to enjoy."

The two listening women nodded. Surprisingly serious looks on their faces as if the information she was giving out was vital. 

"Alright, the next thing you need to know are the moving ones. There is skating, where we wear special shoes with a blade on them on ice to move fast across it as well as slide around and dance. Skiing and snow boarding. Those two are two versions of the same type of travel over snow in a fast time like the skates are on ice. Most people have fun using them to go down mountains and hills. And sledding. Which we can use with one tool to go down the mountains too while sitting. Or on one that is pulled by dogs, or reindeer." 

The two were suitably distracted at the last one.

"Like you keep telling us your friend Santa uses." Nefertari pointed out in all seriousness.

"I wonder how much time this Santa has in the air. Reindeer do need breaks to feed and rest. Unless they are part of a Noble Phantasm." Hakuno speculated just as seriously. 

...then again, there are Servants. Who is to say that Santa isn't a real thing when there were people doing things that qualified as magic to Gudako.

"Right. Then we have building forts and making snow angels. There might be more, but those are the things I remember best as options. A fort can be any shape you like, but a lot of people prefer to try an igloo. But the last-" Gudako found a nice, soft looking spot of snow on the ground and fell gently backwards.

"- and then we just wave our arms and feet.-" She did so for a few more moments in wide swhooshes. And then swiftly bounced back on her feet and hopped off to the side.

"-The final product on the ground is a snow angel. You have to be fast to get no smudges in the snow." Gudako gestured to her creation looking very much like the shape of an angel you saw on some of the decorations they saw in the Chaldea Church. Her fellow women immediately looked for their own space to fall and flail as soon as she stopped talking. She guessed she found out what they wanted to do next.

.

* * *

.

Mash climbed out of the snow pyramid through the convenient escape tunnel and climbed up once more over walls of snow telling the Chaldea exploits of Gilgamesh and Hakuno. Similar to the inside of the snow pyramid being a Chaldean dedication to Nefertari. Mash would like to stay and read more, or even marvel over the fact that there was a veritable snow city that appeared as though Ozymandias and Gilgamesh were playing an odd version of city chess, or checkers, with the landscape.

It was almost dinner time and she knew they all needed to warm up and possibly have a quick change of clothes before then. She already managed to get the other Servants that were outside a warning. They were the last six out.

Mash followed her Master's connection with her to a minor clearing where a few snowmen were scattered about as well as a realistic statue of Gilgamesh and a very close one of Ozymandias were having a stare down. The three woman bringing twigs as arms onto their latest creation.

"Senpei, Hakuno, Lady Nefertari!" Mash called out. ""It's dinner time soon. You need to come in."

Gudako let out a wide grin that Mash thought looked accomplished, if not cold. "We just need to find our stubborn other halves first."

Mash almost swooned at the thought that she might have missed it. "Senpei.... you can hear the three of them laughing not too far away to the north of this location." 

.....how did they ever miss that racket the three caused? They really must be too used to it by now.


End file.
